1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized vehicles, and especially lightweight motorized vehicles, such as motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, and snowmobiles, but could be utilized with full size vehicles, such as autos and trucks. The present invention, more specifically, relates to motorized vehicles with electrical systems that operate at least one headlight, and wherein a headlight is removable as a flashlight unit, and thus convertible to a flashlight with its own charged energy pack, e.g. one or more batteries.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Motorized vehicles with electrical systems for ancillary power are well known and well within the purview of the artisan. For example, boats planes autos, trucks, etc. have electrical systems which utilize some engine power to charge an energy storage unit, e.g. a battery, which in turn provides power to the vehicle electrical system. This power may be used to start vehicles electrically, as well as to power radios, lighting, headlights and taillights, signals, etc. Some vehicle electrical systems have no storage unit, but provide power directly to the vehical electrical system when operating, e.g. by direct or dynamo type powering to power lighting.
Electrically operated devices are known which rely on battery or other storage unit to operate independently of xe2x80x9chouse currentxe2x80x9d, yet have chargers which recharge the device by plugging into a house current outlet. Some may be operated even as recharging is being done.
Bicycles are known to have battery operated headlights which conceivably could be removable, but these headlights are not on motorized vehicles, are not connected to a vehicle electrical system and are not rechargeable.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention utilizing a headlight for the dual purpose of being a headlight and alternatively being a removable flashlight is neither taught nor rendered obvious by the prior art.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide for a headlight that is removable from a motor vehicle and convertible to a flashlight. This will enable a user to freely move and direct lighting from the vehicle as needed. It is particularly advantageous in emergencies, nighttime excursions and the like.
The present invention is also particularly advantageous for open air vehicles (those which do not provide full enclosures for users) because such vehicles often do not use conventional finished roadways and are prone to have mechanical difficulties or minor mishaps that would not occur with on road vehicles. Also, such vehicles are not usually covered by roadside services and are often repaired/maintained by the owners or users. In all such circumstances, a handy removable headlight for nighttime use as a flashlight would be an excellent device for users. Thus, open air motorized vehicles, such as golf carts, motorbikes, motorcycles, three wheelers, all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, light boats and aircraft would, with the present invention, provide an ever ready flashlight for emergencies and other needs.
In its broadest environment, the present invention is an improvement to any motorized vehicle for human transport having an electrical system for operation of and including at least one headlight. The improvement includes: (a) a flashlight base to which one of said to at least one headlight is connected and being referred to herein as the flash-headlight, said base and said flash-headlight being removably mounted on said vehicle, said base having a rechargeable energy pack, e.g., a cell or battery pack for powering said flash-headlight when said base and flash-headlight are removed from said vehicle, said base having an on/off switch operable when said base and flash-headlight are removed from said vehicle; (b) a disconnectable powering electrical contact connected from said vehicle electrical system to said flash-headlight for powering and operation thereof when said flash-headlight is not removed from said vehicle and a conventional headlight switch is activated, and adapted for disconnection from said flash-headlight for removal of said base and flash-headlight from said vehicle; (c) a recharging unit for recharging said rechargeable energy pack as needed, said recharging unit having a disconnectable charger electrical contact connected therefrom to said rechargeable energy pack for operation thereof when said vehicle is operating and said base and flash-headlight are not removed from said vehicle, and adapted for disconnection from said energy pack for removal of said base and flash-headlight from said vehicle; and, (d) securing means for securing said base and said flash-headlight to said vehicle when mounted thereon.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the powering electrical contact and the disconnectable charger electrical contact may be two separate sets of wiring with each having a disconnect plug, so that power to operate the headlight runs directly to the headlight, when the headlight is needed while mounted on the vehicle, and a separate wiring line from a recharger unit feeds power to the energy pack for charging, as needed. Since the base, the flash-headlight and the energy pack are all removed from the vehicle as a flashlight unit, two disconnectable contacts (one for the powering wiring and one for the charger wiring) are needed. In other embodiments, there is a single set of wires running from the vehicle electric system and charger to the energy pack and flash-headlight. This operates like conventional power drill or cell phone with a charger where the drill or phone may be used while charging or after disconnection. In these embodiments, the disconnectable electrical contact is a single contact for both functions. In yet other embodiments, there could be no loose or disconnectable wires, but metal contacts on the vehicle at the device mounting area coincidental with metal contacts on the device when it is mounted on the vehicle.